Electric vehicles are growing in popularity as society becomes more and more concerned about carbon emissions and sustainable/renewable energy sources. Electric vehicles operate using electric power stored in one or more batteries. During operation, the stored electrical energy is controllably released to drive an electric motor. The electric motor converts the electrical energy into mechanical energy, which propels the vehicle. Because electric vehicles use an electric motor instead of an internal combustion engine, electric vehicles may be quieter than conventional vehicles. Without noise from the internal combustion engine, neighboring traffic (e.g., pedestrians, animals) may not be aware that an electric vehicle is idling or driving in the area. The minimal noise made by an electric vehicle may be further masked by noisy environments in dense population centers, weather conditions, etc.